


Clower

by Katya_z_Prykarpatya



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Flowers, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27532261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katya_z_Prykarpatya/pseuds/Katya_z_Prykarpatya
Summary: Lars smoke, blowing rings of caustic smoke into the air. Nicotine rapidly reaches peak levels in the bloodstream and enters the brain. The teenager doesn't know that Sadie ran out, closing the shop.The girl runs up the hill, gathering wildflowers in a handkerchief… She looks back at the last rays of the sun disappearing in the ocean, remembering the silhouette in the shadows and smoke.  The blonde gathers cornflowers, bluebells and small daisies…Tomorrow he would get a pack of cigarettes to relax, burning his insides.  The teenager will open the package to get ... a flower… A miniature field bouquet will look at him from a small cardboard box. He will look at the blond curls behind the counter, and smile…
Relationships: Lars Barriga/Sadie Miller
Kudos: 2





	Clower

Lars smokes… He stands behind Big Donut, blowing rings of caustic smoke into the air. The guy blankly watches how they disappear, barely reaching the strip of sunlight, which crawled around the corner of the building ... Nicotine rapidly reaches peak levels in the bloodstream and enters the brain. The teenager doesn't know that Sadie ran out, closing the shop.

The girl runs up the hill, gathering wildflowers in a handkerchief… She looks back at the last rays of the sun disappearing in the ocean, remembering the silhouette in the shadows and smoke. The blonde gathers cornflowers, bluebells and small daisies…

Tomorrow he would get a pack of cigarettes to relax, burning his insides. The teenager will open the package to get ... a flower… A miniature field bouquet will look at him from a small cardboard box. He will look at the blond curls behind the counter, and smile…

***

He's gone… He's still away. He is as free as a dragonfly among the stars, which recently reminded them of white clover ...

Sadie is sitting on a hill, crying nearby forget-me-nots… She watched disappearing of the grey smoke of the clouds in the very first rays of the rising sun and trampled the flowers in the lawn.

With trembling hands, the girl reaches for a cardboard box to calm down. Smoky odour - that's how her clothes, hair, and tears smell like. That's what she is... She lights a small light and takes a deep breath…

***

The girl leaves the shop, locking it with a key. With her usual movements, she pulls out a box to see a tiny daisy fall out of it.

-This habit will kill you someday… - says a whisper behind girl`s back. 

She doesn't want to turn around… He can't be here, he is far aw…

Her thoughts are interrupted. The girl is hugged from behind, and now she is surrounded by the smell of clover and stars…

A small white box, from which will be seen a miniature bouquet of wildflowers, will fall on the road...


End file.
